Dragon Ball: Villain's Plottings
Dragon Ball: Villain's Plotting 'is a story about Hatchiyack, Janemba and Broly as they plot to destroy the Z-fighters. This story takes place 1 year after the Defeat of Buu. Broly VP.png|Broly as a Super Saiyan 3 Blue Janemba.jpg|Dark Janemba Transformed Hatchy.png|Hatchiyack in his Super Form Note that Janemba speaks the way he does. ''This story, Dragon Ball: Villain's Plottings contains mild swearing. Read on your own risk.... Characters '''Broly Hatchiyack Janemba Z-fighters 'Plot' One day, in Hell.... Ogre 1: "This is bad!! Hatchiyack is all crazy! Requesting back-up!!!" Ogre 2: "Sorry! We're attacked by Bro--" Ogre 1: "Hello?! Hello!!--" Broly: "Scum. Did you really think you'd be able to defeat us?" Broly steps on one''' of the ogres, crushing him. Broly: "'''Janemba!! How's it goin?" Janemba: " ït's Grät!! H@tchïY@ack?" Hatchiyack: "Destruction of target...Complete." ''Hatchiyack says, smiling. Broly: '"Then let's get going!"' The three of them flies up, toward Earth... 'Meanwhile, at Earth....' Goku: "That's good, Gohan!! You're strong!!" Gohan: "Phuh! It's exhausting!" Goten: "Daddy! I wanna fight! I wanna fight!" Goku: "Haha! Sure!" Goku and Goten start a battle. Goten charges at Goku, who teleports behind Goten, kicking him. Goten turns Super Saiyan, and they are about to charge against each other when King Kais voice is heard. "Goku. GOKU!!!" King Kai shouts. "Yeah?" Goku replies. "Something bad is happening. Gather the Z-fighters!" "Why?" "Right now, evil forces led by Broly, Hatchiyack and Janemba are heading straight for you!" "Oh no!" Goku explains the situation, and Goku, Gohan and Goten sets out to alert the Z-fighters. After a few days of preparation, three great forces are felt. The Z-fighters, excluding Vegeta flies there. Gohan powers up to his Mystic Form, and starts a fight with Janemba. Goten and Trunks are faced with Hatchiyack, and they fuse. "Ta-da, you freak! Taste the wrath of the Grim Reaper!" Gotenks says cockily, turning into a Super Saiyan 3. Goku sees Vegeta facing Broly. Before Goku can do anything, Vegeta crashes with Goku. "Watch it--Kakarot?! What are you doing here?" "Vegeta! We can't defeat him like this! We have to fuse!" "You mean like we did against Janemba?! Forget it! There's no way I'll fu--" Vegeta soon interuppts himself as he sees Gotenks punching Hatchiyack repeatedly. "Alright, let's do it!" "FU...SION....HA!!!" They both shout in unison. They form Gogeta, who stares at Broly, smiling. Suddenly, Frieza and Cell charge against Gogeta. Gogeta merely dodges every futile attempt, and fires a Spirit Shot against them both, blowing them away. Broly and Gogeta flies against eachother, and their fists become the epicentrum of a giant explosion. As such, Broly is over-powered. "'N-N-Noooo!!!" Broly screams. Meanwhile, Janemba is desperatly trying to slash at Gohan as much as he can, to no avail. Gohan blocks every sword hit with kicks and punches. Gogeta, Gohan and Gotenks fires a Big Bang KamehameHa, Super Kamehameha and a Big Tree Missile, respectivily. Broly, Janemba and Hatchiyack counters with a Omega Blaster, Chou Maokua and a Revenge Blaster. However, Broly, Hatchiyack and Janemba loses the Beam Struggles, and are sent away, out in space. "GRAAAH!!!" ''' They all shout. After some hours of drifting in space, they crash-land on a planet. The planet is dark and cold, with signs of destruction. Broly, Janemba and Hatchiyack are out of energy, so they can't do anything besides resting. Suddenly, a dark, red light shines. They all stare in awe, untill they are hit by the beams. Broly is seemingly unaffected, but he can't move. Hatchiyack tries to crawl up, his face in pain, until he change color. His red becomes black and the green gems turns red. Janemba slowly desintegrates into nothing, his face horrified. He is reverted back into tiny cubes, surrounding the area. Then, the light starts to fade away, becoming golden, just to dissapear. Broly and Hatchiyack gets up. Broly stares at his hand, asking: "Whoa. What the heck happened?" ' Hatchiyack replies, touching one of his gems: "''I...don't know. It seems that we were...reborn." They both stare at Janemba's remains, who gets a new shape and color. The cubes become round balls, and they get a dark blue color. They combine, and Janemba is reborn. "What? Don't ya Know ït's rude to stare?!" They all studies their bodies. Broly suddenly falls to his knees, shaking. His eyes glow green, and he transforms. "'Graaah!!! What the hell is happening to me?!" '''He shouts, as his hair grows longer, his muscles become huge. A huge green energy aura surrounds Broly, and it explodes, hiding Broly's body within smoke. "Broly? Get up!" Janemba shouts. He notices that Hatchiyack is staring at him. "What?!" "''Your body...it's...different...." Janemba looks at his body. His body now has a dark blue and light blue color, and he pulls out his sword. He grins. "I'm more powerful than I've ever been! Whoah!! Hatchy! Look at yourself!" Janemba shouts. Now it's Hatchiyack who stares at himself. "Are you kidding me? This isn't my prime...." ''Hatchiyack says, transforming. He becomes taller, his shoulder pads grow longer, and his gems become bigger, including his entire body. "''Now THIS is more like it...." ''Hatchiyack says, smiling, studying his hand. Suddenly, a groan is heard. Broly's groan. Hatchy and Janemba goes to Broly, but stops.. "'What?" Broly asks. "You've....changed....." ''Hatchiyack begins. Broly rises up, standing tall. "'What happened to me?" ' "That form! It's the Super Saiyan 3!" Janemba shouts. "'Cool...The Legendary Super Saiyan 3...."''' Category:Fanon Category:Pages created by AssassinHood Category:AssassinHood